User blog:Drakan95/Kenny vs Deadpool. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Ain't no grave can hold my body down...also, ain't no death that can kill m-..awww, forget it! Hello there guys and welcome back to another CvH bout. Like always, every battle should start with a horrible intro related to it, but like always, I'm honoured to receive your feebacks, suggestions and support. But ye, today's battle is something unique, yet funny at the same time. Deadpool was a character that, since the beginning of my series, received a lot of opponents, including Pinkie Pie (in which I refused, because there were too many battles with them), Discord, Freakazoid etc. Until I received the Kenny idea and I loved it. We also have an amazing guest for this battle and that is an amazing comic book fan and Deadpool fan, none other than ERBofSmoshery, who was writing for the fifth comic book character and the third Marvel character from this entire series, Deadpool. You can find his amazing series down below and you can thank him for kicking my ass and for doing a Marvel-ous job. And speaking of comic book characters, we have one last character from the DC Universe on our S2 way, so get hyped! Let's give some credits, shall we? I wanna say HUGE thanks to Leandro for doing the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to both Night and Alan for doing the proofreading. The undying character from South Park, Kenny McCormick, and the merc with a mouth from the Marvel Comics, Deadpool, battle against each other to see which one of the two covered-face people who are immune to death will come on top. Kenny Background: In front of his house Deadpool Background: The sewers '' Beat: The Cost Of Success Battle And that’s why they call me Doctor Cocktop-... Oh, hello! '''BEGIN!' 'Deadpool' (0:21) Nice beat! But what the bitch tits, did Discord fucking quit?! How many pricks tickled your dick for you to put me with THIS SHIT?! Looking at you, Red Riding Hood! Oh, you should know you’re out of luck! ‘Cause when it comes to sizing up, I’m Bigger, Longer…and Uncut! Watch your snark there, Princess, ‘cause the Merc makes a mark! Packing fat stacks of gats to put a bullet in your South Park! You heard this? I’d win before this rug rat even begins! Can’t they afford a proper voice? What is this, X-Men Origins? Lose the parka! Bea and Arthur here will cut right through you And your creepy ass cult curse! Wow, this kid’s like, half-Cthulhu! And you think you’re the shit? Even your buddies know you’re not! I mean, you blew your fucking brains for attention and they forgot! 'Kenny' (0:53) You flopped your first verse worse than your Green Lantern role I'll call my mom to use some Ajax and this misery's owned May be quiet, but I'll cause riot, getting Krazy and making a Stryfe You'll see Mysterion Rise against this anti-heroic Lice! (WOO-HOO!) Won't take More Crap from Wolverine and Spiderman's Copycat When MC Cormick raps, he'll leave your Easter Egghead cracked This Tweak Tweak should seal his beak with his words so perverse You're definetly The Biggest Douche in your Marvel Universe! This Poor Kid's rich with his rhymes and can get hard as a Stone Won't need luck to knock you down like a game of Dominoes! While this Worm walks around in his red condom uniform I'll be trampling the Death that you got a bone-r for! 'Deadpool' (1:24) (yawns) I thought Cable was unstable, these McCorndicks are in wrecks! Look Sawyer, it’s Finn! This redneck’s income’s tighter than my spandex And Wolverine’s... Don’t think about going there. Oh he has. (Shut up!) Your Future’s Past, ‘cause even Picard says I’m First Class! I whipped the bitch out of the MU, remember? You know I’m stronger! You got ten bucks and you mouth-milked Howie’s chimi-fucking-changa! That, Dopinder, is why this shitstick should’ve gone before Season 4! They only keep on bringing you back so they can kill you off some more! 'Kenny' (1:45) This Rogue delinquent doesn't seem to quit that huge loud volume I'm more of an Avenger than you in my Halloween costume This merc failed his contract; my win's Crystal clear Can't Hope for Summer, when you're locked in a freezer for years I've heard more funny jokes from Mr. Garrison's hand puppet You're Losing Edge; looking depressed 'cause of Fox's low budget Tell your unplugged friend how you didn't get this bout through Cause even with your initials, you couldn't pull out a W! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? ' ' 'EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-' (The logo gets sliced by Deadpool.) Deadpool: Oopsie doopsie! .... ....... Stan: Oh my God, he killed the logo! Kyle: You bastard! Poll Who Won? Deadpool Kenny Hint for the next battle Check out Smoshery's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts